all i ever wanted
by twi-hard93
Summary: this is the beginning of Bella's life as a vampire .she has a power ,one that no one would ever think any one could have again .not since Liliane ,the woman that also had the same power as bella,over a millennium ago.the Cullens life will change completel
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: hey guys I'm new here ,this is my first fanfic and I'm Portuguese so if theres any misspells sorry and i would probably take a little while to update since I'm a little slow writing cause English is not my mother language **

All I ever wanted to happen happened .I married with the love of my existence and on our honey moon we did it, we made love for our first time. It was wonderful, all my doubts ran away on that moment, we completed each other in a away we never thought possible. Our honey moon was spent with us travel all around the world .I didn't like it and his excuse was that he wanted to give me everything that he could before he transformed me in a monster, as he always calls himself, and when I complained about anything, he looked at me with his beautiful topaz eyes that he knew I couldn't refuse.

All that is over and in the end I really feel sorry about it, I was hopping that it could last a little longer, I would miss al the laughs that Edward and I gave each other and all those stolen kisses, but I couldn't think about that, not today .it has been a month since I married edward and it was time .today it would be my last day as human, my last day feeling like a porcelain doll to Edward.

We were sitting on the couch of our new house, our magnificent new house .at first I didn't want to live there because, seriously, it was just two of us, we didn't need something so big. All the Cullens with their vampire strength, at Edwards's request, built a house in the middle of fork forest with four miles of distance between the Cullens, and all that in one month .now I really didn't care as long as I had Edward with me.

I know he loves, at least I think so, but we dint say anything to each other all day. I think it's because of what he's going to do today .he still think that he can live and love me through all my human life ,I really don't like that ,but I know he's just saying it because he doesn't think I will forgive him when I am a vampire ,and I already told him a hundred times that's not true but he doesn't believe me .truly I will be safer as a vampire ,I really am a trouble magnet ,and he knows that .I was lost in my thoughts when a hard ,cold but still soft and delicate hand touched my cheek.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?" I was hypnotized in his beautiful topaz eyes until I noticed that he asked me a question.

"I-I am thinking about today." I knew that in the moment I would say it I would regret it, and it was true. When I looked into his eyes I could see the pain that filled all of him.

"You don't need to do it, I wont make you .you know that right?

"I know that .but I do need to do it, we need to do it."Edward shook his head before I could finish my sentence.

"The only thing I need is you in any form. I just want you to be happy and safe nothing else matters to me .you don't need to do it either .if you're doing this just because you think that I need it, I wont do it."I began to panic when he said those words and he realised that because he hugged in a way only he could, a way that usually calmed me immediately, but nothing changed, my heart kept racing and without thinking I said everything that was inside me.

"Don't you dare saying that Edward .I am doing this because I love you .I'm doing this because I want to be with you forever .I'm doing this because I want to do everything that we cant right now .I want you and that's why I'm doing this, I want you just for me forever, and I don't want you to say that ever again did you heard me Edward Cullen?"

"How could I not silly, you're practically screaming at me."He was trying to lighten the mood that was obvious, and after his best crooked smile he succeeded.

"Edward please, do you understand what I just said?"

"I guess I did, but not entirely."

"What didn't you understand? "

"There was that part where you said that you wanted me just for you, well, that was really silly."

"I was trying to do my best you now, I'm not very good at these things."

"Actually you are really good, but you should know that since the first time I saw you I'm completely yours"

"Does that mean that were going to do it ?"

"Yes .its what you want so I can't do any thing about it ."

"It's what I want Edward but I was really hoping for that you wanted it to."

"I want it Bella ,love, its just that knowing the pain that you're going to feel during the transformation .it'll be so hard .every scream will be like a stab in my heart "I could see the pain now ,clearly in his eyes .

"Please don't think like that "I put my hand on his cheek, his perfect cheek, to reassure him that I was ready and try to take those feelings away. It's in times like these that I wanted jasper here."If you think you will suffer that much then it would be better if you weren't there .Carlisle will-"

"no .no I wont leave ,never .I cant don't you see that I cant leave you in a moment like this .I want to be there hold you hand ,to kiss you when you need .I cant leave you .I love you Bella"

After those words I obviously started crying, it was one of his gifts, a bunch of words out of that sweet mouth of his and I would cry like a baby.

"I love you to edward .thank you for coming into my life .you are the best thing that I ever had, and will ever have."

With those words we were kissing and he only let go when I needed to breath after a minute or so he raised his head as if he was listening to something.

"Carlisle is coming. This is it "

"Yes it is, and you could really put a smile on your face" you beautiful face" I would make me a lot happier" he did what I asked and it did make me happy .

**A\N: so like it ...please update even if it is to say that it sucks i must know your opinion to be in peace and to keep writing**


	2. sorry

Hey I'm sorry, truly sorry I told you I was slow and now I'm going to the beach with my family and I will take even longer to post chapter two

Hey I'm sorry, truly sorry I told you I was slow and now I'm going to the beach with my family and I will take even longer to post chapter two .TT. Please forgive me

Bye you will hear from me soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!!!! I know …late, late, late but I rarely am in the computer anymore .yeah I broke mine so sorry for no updates but I had everything in the other computer and now I have to start all over again .today I really only had time to say this :

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009 ** I HOPE ALL OF YOU CAN GET WHAT YOU WISHED FOR

a\n: now story business .I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read my story I love you guys xoxo !!!


End file.
